


Attempted Persuasion

by TheEquivalentExchanger



Series: SoMa: Fluff enough? [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, SoMa Week 2014: Day 4; Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEquivalentExchanger/pseuds/TheEquivalentExchanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You really think you can beat me, a Witch?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempted Persuasion

"What are you doing?" Soul glared up at Maka, who stood paralyzed beside him, clutching his scythe form with such intensity that it almost caused him to wince.

The young girl refused to move, her stance was absolute as she stood in front of the witch. She didn't bother to reply, hoping that her partner would understand how she felt without her needing to tell him. It'd been a long battle, one that would end in death for either opponent. Soul was concerned for his meister, her emerald eyes hardened in a beautiful gaze. Her ash-blonde hair covered her face slightly, and somehow, Soul resisted the urge to brush it away. After a long silence, Maka placed Soul onto the stone floor precariously, never once meeting his eyes with her own. 

"Maka!" Soul cried out, transforming into his human form as he stood beside her. She glared steadily at the enemy, her unwavering gaze giving Soul a sense of comfort in a way, and he smiled at her certainty. This was precisely why he'd chosen her as his meister, her strong soul was all he needed to keep him going. 

"Soul, get back." Maka extended an arm in front of the boy, and he looked down at it with displeased eyes. 

"You're kidding, right?" He raised his eyebrows at the incredulous look his meister shot at him, shrugging at the reaction. "That's so  _not_ cool." He muttered, placing a hand on her slender arm to lower it. "I'm staying right here."

The stubborn look in his partner's eyes died down, drifting into a fond smile. The two had been together for a long time, and there wasn't a chance that one would leave the other behind. Maka shook her head slightly, letting her gaze wander back to the witch that stood in front of them. 

The creature's eyes were a rich, seductive purple, and if you looked closely, you could see the spider webs that were hidden inside. A sexy, seductive smile played across her lips as she watched the teens find their resolve, and she could feel the excitement bubbling inside her. A small giggle burst from her scarlet lip, a childish chuckle that quickly grew into a belly-aching laugh. Tears adorned the corners of her eyes as she attempted to control her laughter. She flicked the tears away with a swipe of her finger and addressed the duo standing in front of her.

"You really think you can beat  _me?_ " The witch called, watching as anger grew over her enemy's face. A small snicker slipped out of her mouth as the white-haired boy transformed into a scythe, clearly answering her question. The girl stood her ground, twirling the scythe around her body as though it were a feather. Arachne's gaze darkened, and she allowed the smile to fall from her lips. Only one of them would go down, and she was no beginner to magic.

"Ready, Soul?" Maka asked quietly, gripping her friend in her hands. She could almost feel that signature smirk of his grow across his face as she wielded him threateningly in front of her.

"Better believe it."

With that, Maka sprung forward, letting Soul dance in her hands as she swung him at the speed of light. All of her attempts only seemed to barely graze her enemy, and there wasn't a single attack that hit her. Frustration began to seep through Maka's chest, allowing her feet to quicken beneath her. She scampered around the witch, attempting to stay out of sight as she continuously swung at the woman. Cry and grunts slipped from Maka's lips as she just barely missed, each and every time. It was as though Arachne wasn't even in front of her, in the first place. 

Maka's pigment green eyes widened at the sudden realization of what was going on. She wasn't even-

"Uh!" Maka cried out in surprise as a black spear pierced through her back, between her shoulder blades. Her head slumped slowly as she observed the tip of the weapon with confusion, unsure as to what had just happened. 

"MAKA!!" She heard Soul's cry in her ears, but it seemed to pass through her, she didn't understand why he was so worried. Her eyelids began to droop slightly as her vision grew blurry. She felt a strong pull in the middle of her chest as the witch harshly pulled the weapon out, causing Maka to fall to the floor. Ah, now she could feel it. So, she'd been stabbed. That was it? How pathetic.

Maka mentally scorned herself for allowing herself to be so naive. It seemed so foolish, to die like this. She flouted in and out of conscious, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her fingers fumbled over the smooth stone, sliding over a wet substance. She lifted her foggy gaze to her hand, which seemed to be playing with a pool of blood, fingering the warm wetness. She smiled, relishing the smooth feeling between her fingertips.

"Maka!" A boy's voice called out to her, but she no longer had the will to see who it was.  _Just let me be…_  

She felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders and she was hastily rolled onto her back, causing her to cry out in sudden pain. The worried voice continued to call her name, much to her annoyance. And finally, she smiled as her eyes closed, and she welcomed the sleepy feeling with open arms.

* * *

 Soul's head snapped up with such ferocity, Arachne thought his neck would crack. His pointed teeth were clenched together in sheer anger, and his crimson eyes held incredible hatred. Arachne was impressed by the boy, he was strong, and it showed in his crimson eyes. The witch chuckled lowly to herself, causing the anger inside Soul to spike.

"ARACHNE!!" The young boy screamed, plunging forward at full tilt. His arm flashed into the form of a large blade, and he swung clumsily at the witch. The attack caught Arachne by surprise, and the tip of the blade had somehow managed to graze her cheek before she stepped to the side. She pursed her lips in annoyance as she felt the blood drip down her face.

"You're a strong one, boy!" She called to him, hoping her persuasive voice would somehow reach his rage-filled ears. "I would  _love_ to have you as a partner."

Soul stopped mid-swing, a long pause hovering between the two before her lowered his arm. The blade transformed back into a human arm, and Arachne noticed the clenched fists that he bore. She squinted her eyes, it was going to take more than that to persuade him into joining her.

"What do you say, hm?" The robust woman approached the white-haired teen, lowering his voice seductively as she grazed over his shoulder with her fingertip. "We could _use_  someone like  _you."_  Her lips now moved beside his ear, her hushed whispers not creating any noticeable reaction from him. "I'm  _much_ better than that other girl, aren't I?" She boasted, causing Soul to twitch in front of her.

"You wish." He mumbled, preparing his arm to transform. 

"Hm?" Arachne questioned, not picking up what he'd said.

"YOU WISH!" In a flash, his arm was placed over her heart, and it'd transformed into a scythe blade before she'd noticed what'd happened. She regarded him with widened eyes as a small trail of red blood escaped her ruby lips, tracing a scarlet trail down her porcelain face. Her gaze darkened as her life began to seeped out of her, through the fatal wound that had been plunged through her heart. A small smirk tugged at her lips as her body began to crumble away, letting a faint red hue show through her. 

"You're not cool enough." Soul finished, yanking his arm from her chest. He watched as the body dissolved into ashes, floating away in a non-existent wind, leaving a single purple soul in it's place. Soul smiled, taking the soul in one hand and swallowing it whole, savouring the feel of it as it slide down his throat. If only Maka were here to see it. 

Maka. Soul rushed forward to the girl, who began to irregularly gulp for air, her chest heaving up and down in attempt to fill her lungs with oxygen. His hands hovered over her body, unsure what to do. He quickly rushed over to the stain glass windows at the front of the church, breathing over it and messily writing in Death's number.

"42-42-564… Whenever you wanna knock on Death's door." Soul glanced over to his weak partner. "Right, Maka?" 

The window responded moments later, the comical figure of the Shinigami greeting him with happiness.

"Howdy, Hey! Nice to see you again!" 

Soul took no time to explain the situation, simply stating the emergency and requesting Dr. Stein's medical attention immediately. The image in the window disappeared, and Soul hurried back to Maka's side. She continued to bleed profusely from her wound, and her breaths were growing shorter.

Soul grasped Maka's hand in his own, clutching it close to his chest. He was ashamed of himself, and his inability to protect his meister. He didn't know how he was going to be able to look her in the eye when she woke up. And she  _would_ wake up. He would make sure of it. _  
_

He felt a light squeezed from Maka's hand, and he tried his hardest to comfort his friend. He knew he felt something more for her, even though she was an idiot herself. He never could seem to take his eyes off her, and he'd readily give his own life to save hers. He wondered if she felt the same about him.

In minutes, Dr. Stein was addressing her wound, bandaging her as best as he could before heading off to Shibusen for proper medical treatment. Soul couldn't help but let his guilt brew inside him as he headed back to the Academy.

* * *

Maka's eyes sprung open as she took in her surroundings. It was late at night, that much she could tell, but she felt too tired to lift her head to look around. Judging from the room, she assumed she'd been taken to the school's hospital. 

After a slight hesitation, Maka lifted herself up with a small groan, ignoring the insistent pain in her chest. Her eyes widened as she noticed her beloved partner slumped in the corner of the room, snoring lightly in the silence. 

 _Soul._ A longing pain grew inside her stomach, and she quietly threw the white sheets away from her body, unsteadily climbing to her feet. She padded over to the sleeping figure, noticing how the moonlight from the window shone on his ivory hair. It looked so fluffy, so touchable, that she simply couldn't resist. She extended her hand cautiously, reaching to touch the white locks...

"Maka?" The girl froze, her hand still lifted just millimetres away from his hair. "What're you doing?" 

Maka quickly sprung back a couple steps, embarrassment covering her face with a deep red hue. She held her hands in front of her frantically waving at her partner, who sat sleepily in front of her. 

"N-N-Nothing!" She stammered furiously, and Soul easily picked up on her blush, his eyes widening in disbelief. Could it be possible..?

He hurriedly reached for her wrist, grasping it's frail contours in his large hand, and pulled her to his chest. What she thought was an intense heat in her cheeks, quickly spread into a fiery tension, causing her heart to pound furiously against her chest. 

"S-Soul?" She asked, sneaking a glance at him from under her eyelashes. 

"You should've stayed in bed, you idiot!"

Maka smiled to herself, her body filling with warmth at his words. He never ceased to amaze her with his generosity and concern, and the admiration she held for him grew even larger. She snuggled into the warmth of his chest, allowing herself to fall back asleep in the comfort of his hold.

* * *

"M-MAKAAA?!?!?!"

Maka bolted awake at the sudden eruption of noise in the room, pulling out of Soul's arms and causing him to awaken. Her father, Spirit, stood in the doorway, pointing accusingly to Soul, his mouth wipe open. Maka stalked over to the large book on the bedside dresser, stoically walking over to her father. The man's eyes widened as she brought her arm above her head.

"Maka…" Spirit winced, bringing his hand in front of his face to offer some sort of protection. "CHOP!"

Soul watched from his comfortable position as Maka scolded her father, the man cowering and clutching the pulsating bump atop his head. Despite the commotion, he couldn't help but smile to himself. This was the girl he knew and loved. 

 

 


End file.
